


Rocket Flea Market hunt

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Yondu - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket is doing some flea marketing<br/>Yondu hopes to get some ideas as to how THe Omolet is made</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo the story because part of it did not show up  
> But I learn that from now on when this happens I will just add chapters

Rocket woke early and made sure Groot was okay. Leaving him a note before going into the kitchen.  
Once into the kitchen. Rocket made coffee and making sure no one was around got out a small amount of Linitberry jam from his secret hidden stash.  
When Rocket saw the coffee was done. He quickly brought out the toaster and threw some bread into the toaster before heading to Gamora's room.  
Rocket knocked on the door before saying, "hurry it up Gamora or Peter will be up and you will have to eat his breakfast."  
Gamora door opened and she was fully dressed. She follow Rocket to the table and quickly pour each of them a Cup of coffee.  
When the toast popped up each grabbed a piece. Rocket put some jam on his and offer the jam to Gamora.  
Gamora smiled and asked, "Are you sharing?"  
Rocket answered, "I know you like it. Whenever I leave any in the refrigerator you help yourself to it. Don't worry I have more hidden away safely."  
Gamora put the remainer on her toast and ate it.  
Rocket got this knapsack and check his guns to be sure they were fully charged before saying, "Let us get going."  
Gamora opened the door before she and Rocket headed out to the market before Peter got up to make breakfast.  
As they arrived at the flea market. Gamora said, "We split the list. It will make everything go quicker."  
Rocket said, "I see we already have followers, I think they are Yondu's informants." and tipping his head to a group following them.  
Gamora asked, "Where do you want to meet?"  
Rocket answered, "The Triniton is a fine place to meet, We can have lunch their before heading back to the ship."  
Gamora replied, "Find by me." before heading towards the meat market.  
Rocket headed to the produce market. He smiled and wonder what Peter would think of him keeping the units and trading for most of the items.  
His first stop was the bottle man. For twenty units Rocket got 8 bottles and two funnels. Along with four small sacks thrown in for free.  
Rocket next stop was the clothing repair shop for 4 pieces of thin clothes for 5 units.   
Rocket stopped by the first produce guy and Bought all the old produce for 10 units plus private use of the burner for another 10 units.  
Rocket careful threw in certain fruits and vegetable while burning others. When he got to the Linitberry he wrapped them in cloth and squeeze all the juice he could into two bottle.  
HE than proceeded to pick small crystal-like pods from the vines. Putting the pure black ones into one bag and the rest in the another bag.  
Rocket checked and the stuff in the pot was done, He pour the contents into bottle filling them two thirds the way up add a clear flower petal he got from groot the day before  
(glad he did not have to hunt for the Flower) than filled it the rest of the way up with the juice  
Rocket was pleased. He got a total of 6 bottles of his Bigunbomb liquor to trade. He put the extra content and filled a bottle half full. He figure enough to make about three fourths a jar   
of linitberry jam.   
He than proceeded to burn the rest of the stuff he did not need and clean up the kettle. Before heading to the front of the stand.  
Rocket yelled, "Hey Yinit. I am hear to make a trade with you."  
An Eight foot tall multi-tenacle female came out and replied, "Okay wine man. what kind of trade are we talking about?"  
Rocket quickly rewrote the grocery list multiplying everything by four before handing the list to Yinit and saying, "everything on the list for a bottle of unaged Bigunbomb."  
Yinit looked at the list before saying, "I will give you a couple of each item on the list for all the bottles you have on you."  
Rocket and Yinit continue to negotiate for an hour before agreeing to term. I case of each items (which was twice what quill had on the list) for two bottle of Bigunbomb delivered to the Milano  
Rocket had promise to get some spices for Drax but first he had to high tail it the diner to meet with Gamora  
Rocket arrive and notice he was 15 minutes early and Yondu's people were still following him. So he sat at the table furthest from the door.  
An lavender skin, 5' 110 lbs young male walked over to Rocket and said, "my name is Reja. Are you in need of some service."  
Rocket answered," I am waiting for someone to come before ordering." paying no attention to Reja  
Reja in a low voice said, "Hot stuff. I am not talking about providing you with food. I am offering you my services for something much better>"  
Rocket answered, "Sorry but this guy does not swing that way."  
gamora sat down and said, "I hope you had better luck than I did."  
Reja seeing Gamora replied, "With someone like that I don't blame you for not swinging both ways." and left  
Rocket replied, "All that is left for me to do is pick up a few items I already paid for. IF you want I will get the stuff on your list. IF you take care of that."  
Gamora traded her list and the units for his receipts before asking, "Have you order yet?"  
Rocket answered, "About to." before quickly rewriting the list and yelling "Hey Gaber you in here."  
An older version of Reja came to the table and seeing Rocket, began to speak fast and fluent in another language   
Rocket nodded to Gamora before asking, "Have you lost all your manners?"  
Gaber looked at Gamora before saying, "So young lady have you final gotten this young scamp tied down."  
Gamora replied, "We are just good friends and compatriots.'  
Gaber looked at Rocket and said, "Figure when you turned hero. You leave the rest of us behind."  
Rocket replied," When I became a Bounty hunter, I still visit . Not much more is going to change than that,"  
Gaber said," Ok pleasantries are done. What can I do for you."  
Rocket pulled out a bottle of Bigunbomb and answered, " A simple trade the stuff on the list taken to the Milano for the bottle."'  
Gaber read the list and replied," No way. Free meals for the entire crew plus all this food, 8 case of Large Spice mixes plus Fifty thousands units. You are mad.  
"I would maybe give you maybe both a free meal for the bottle and that would be me being very generous."  
With the preliminary negotiation under way. The real Bargaining began. Gamora was surprised as how well Rocket was at bargaining although she  
had never heard of this Bigunbomb Ale before.  
Gaber sighed, "Rocket there is no way we seem to be able to come to a deal"  
Rocket grinned before saying, "We seem very close to a deal. So this will be my final try." Before reaching into his knap sack and pulling out a second bottle   
of Bigunbomb.  
Gaber laughed and said, "It is a deal." Before signaling the waiter to bring the food.  
Rocket laughed before turning to Gamora and said, "Hope you worked up an appetite."  
Gamora could not believe what was being brought out before asking. "What are we going to do with the leftovers."  
Rocket turned to Gaber and yelled, "I think we are going to need a Quill box for the leftovers. Also don't forget the Ale needs to ago for 200 days."  
A waitress brought over a box before carefully began to put everything into it before saying, " My dear mister Rocket this will be waiting for you when you return to the Milano.  
I will make sure of it." Before leaving with the box.  
Gaber said, "I am glad Rocket made sure you left room for desert". And brought out two bowls of Belgium Ice cream with linitberry sauce on top  
Rocket replied," Thank you, Gaber. Your wife is still a charmer." before beginning to eat the dessert.  
As they finish with their meal. Yondu approached the table and said, "Gamora I need to have a word with you."  
Rocket replied, "WE have things to get done today." Knowing tomorrow was Peter and Drax day to go to the market,  
Yondu pushed Rocket out of the chair and sat down before digging out a bottle of Bigunbomb. Opening it and taking a swig.  
Rocket jumped on to Yondu and before Yondu could spit out the Ale. Rocket kept the bottle in Yondu mouth and force him to swallow it until the bottle was empty, He than release his claw hold on Yondu  
Once free Yondu knock Rocket into the wall. before saying "is that the swill you drink, rodent."  
Rocket answered, "I don't drink it until it has a chance to age and than not a full bottle. It has some nasty side effect when drank before it is ready."  
Yondu glared at Rocket before asking," What are you talking about."  
Rocket said, "You will see and very shortly too." and motion that they should leave.  
Yondu whistle for one of his arrow and it stopped right in front of Rocket before Yondu said, "your not going anywhere." than to Yondu horror he released a loud musical Toot, the arrow than shot forward.  
Rocket felt the arrow go into his chest. Luckily missing his heart and major arteries.  
Gamora grabbed Rocket and raced out of the diner.  
Yondu order his men to capture Rocket and (toot) Gamora and bring them back to the ship.  
Rocket yelled, "Gamora put me down."  
Gamora stopped and put Rocket down before saying, "We have to get you back to the ship and remove the arrow."  
Rocket replied, "I need you to get that stuff I paid for. I will make it back to the ship on my own."  
Gamora asked, "Is that stuff worth your life?"  
Rocket glared at Gamora and answered, "My life to keep Groot healthy is a cheap price."  
Gamora knew Rocket would rather died than fail Groot replied, "If for any reason, you are unable to make it to the ship. You call me and wait until I get you some help."  
Rocket said, "Fine." before cutting the protruding part of the arrow off. He than ran towards the ship.  
Leaving Gamora to get the stuff he had already paid for.  
Once Rocket was sure Gamora could not see him, He changed directions and went into the sewers. He followed the signs until he came to an very old reptilian figure.  
Rocket asked," How are you doing Tank?"  
Tank hearing Rocket's voice answered," You know I am glad you came before I died."  
Rocket said," I keep my word." and began to charge his guns  
Tank replied, " I knew you would. Between Disease, Age, and a lot of stuff, I am sorry to make you be the one to do this."  
Rocket answered, "We both knew that this day would come. And I know you don't want them to be able to take you apart when you are dead."  
Tank said, "I have one request before you do me the honor."  
Rocket hearing some noise replied, "I think they know you are close to death."  
Tank said, "Try to forgive them for what they did to us."  
Rocket knew Tank did not mean the scientists, who experimented on him and others. Before replying, "No guarantees." and pulled the trigger ending Tank's misery.  
Rocket found the bomb Tank had made to insure no one got hold of the body. He set it for thirteen seconds and made his way to the escape tunnel and back to the main street before it went off.  
Rocket was three quarters of the way back to the Milano when he fell. After 4 attempts he finally made it back to his feet but his eyes were becoming fuzzy.  
HE remember his promise to Gamora and called her.  
Gamora asked," Where are you Rocket. I am about half way back to the ship."  
Rocket wiped at his eye and could barely make out the tavern sign before saying," Close to the Pirateness Tavern. Meet whoever you send at the back table."


	2. Waiting for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is in for a surprise as to who wait with him until help arrives

Rocket makes it to the back table and pulls his gun and set it on the table before yelling to the bartender. A glass of Ice Cold Water.  
The bartender is a guy that would match up close to Drax in size. except he is yellow with a few black strips and says, "if you want water  
there is a fountain outside."  
Rocket snarls before answering, "I am waiting for a quest and it is not polite to be drunk before they get here." as he smell someone he would  
not want to meet being in his current conditions.  
The bartender replies, "I don't care. I don't like animals in here."  
"are you giving my boyfriend trouble." asked Nebula.  
The bartender knows she is trouble and says, "Does your lady friend want anything?"  
Nebula sat down next to Rocket and replied, "Bring me whatever he is having. We are still waiting for a few friends."  
When the Bartender is out of ear shot. Rocket growls, "What are you doing here?"  
Nebula answered, "I was hired to get my hands on an individual known as Tank. He has something my employers want."  
Rocket asked, "So why are you here and not searching for him,"  
Nebula leans closer to Rocket and says, "Rumors have it, he has a friend who has a terrible temper and is about 3 feet high. And they were both part  
of the same outfit for a year. The friend is also very creative with weapons, bombs and much much more."  
Rocket smelling the bartender returning says, "Don't know of anyone that fits your description."  
Nebula waits until the bartender leaves before replying, "If you know anything I would speak before something horrible happens in here."  
Rocket did not know how long until help arrive but he was not telling Nebula anything.  
Nebula seeing the anger in Rocket eyes, asks," Do you think you can take me in your current condition?"  
Rocket answered, "I may not be able to beat you in my current condition but I will make sure you know you have been in a fight."  
Nebula whispers, "When you talk like that. You are very intriguing to me. I may have to spend some time with you."  
Rocket swallows and drink some Ice water to keep himself from falling asleep. He was getting so darn tire. He had to stay awake he thought to himself.  
Nebula seeing Yondu and his men coming into the saloon, says," Oh boy looks like we are going to have some fun."  
Rocket smelling Yondu and several other said, "This is not your fight. Get out of here. I can take care of myself."  
Nebula smiled and replied, "in your condition and the fact that your outnumbered. I think I will stay."  
Yondu walked up to the table and said, "Nebula, I think it would be wise for you to be elsewhere." before tooting.  
Rocket asked, "Do you know you have to buy something before you can use their rest room."  
Nebula laughed and replied, "I think I will stay, This is to good for me to leave."   
Yondu angrily turned to Nebula before saying," if you do not leave now. I will have my men take you out of here." and double tooted.  
Nebula smiles and replied," I am not my sister, Your men try anything and they will be lucky to still be breathing."  
Rocket has his gun in his hand before saying," Why don't you two take this elsewhere. Yondu is stinking up the place."  
Nebula laughed and replied, "you can say that again,"  
Rocket does not know why but this Nebula is kind of fun to be with and says, "Yondu is stinking up the place."  
Yondu grabs Rocket and see that Rocket had his gun in his hand replies, "This is not over by a long chance." and tooted three more times,  
Rocket knew Yondu would called Peter who would bug him for an antidote. So he decided he help Yondu out part way. Before saying,  
"IF you want to stop sounding like some stupid little kid's instrument. In one setting drink 2 gallons of water." although a quart would also work.  
As Yondu left with his men and heading back towards there base.  
Rocket sighed and turned to Nebula before saying," I think it is time for you to leave too."  
Nebula said," I think you owe me something for at least not letting Yondu take you back to his camp."  
Rocket replied," Fine," before offer Nebula a bottle of Bigunbomb.  
Nebula whispered, "That is a nice offer but I want the location of Tank. I do have a job to do,"  
Rocket answered, "You remember hearing that explosion>" taking a drink of water. His throat was awful dry.  
Nebula asked, "Did he blow himself up."  
Rocket answered, "After I shot him, I blew his place into a billions pieces. There is nothing let of the place or him."  
Nebula picked up the bottle and replied, "At least I get something out of the deal."  
Rocket heard Nebula start to leave but she stopped at the bar and say, "If you do not treat my little friend with respect. I will come back here and cut you into  
so many small parts that they will be able to stick what remain of you into a pint jar with room to spare." befoe leaving.  
Another glass of Ice Water was sitting by him.  
After almost an hour. Rocket decided he was tire of waiting and got up. Only to feel real dizzy. But he need to get back to the ship. So he put his gun back in its   
holster. He very careful started for the door.  
Reminding himself he was not an animal and would walk himself out of the door.   
He wonder were his so call friends were, He than started toward the shipping dock. He was having trouble making out the signs but he remember the way because   
of the smell of fresh caught fish and ship fuel.  
Without notice he felt himself being lifted and before he could react. He heard I am Groot. Why did you leave the saloon.  
Rocket answered," Got tired of waiting. Why did you guys not come."  
Groot replied," I AM Groot" They were arguing on who should get you and I decide that enough so I came for you myself.  
Rocket smiled and said," Than let us get back to the ship." Before loosing consciousness.   
Rocket woke and saw he was back aboard the Milano and he was lying in Groot's arms. He also notice that there was a bandage on his chest.   
Groot asked , "I am groot." Do you need anything Rocket.  
Rocket answered," A glass of water would be great."  
After groot gave him the water before asking," Did you really have Yondu tooting like a kid's toy.  
Rocket smiled and answered, "Yes and right now he probably wondering if it will ever leave the latrine ever again."  
Groot knew what had happen and shook with merriment.   
Rocket return to his resting spot and fell asleep to groot's merriment.


	3. Aftermath of Flea marketing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket tell Gamora about Nebula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add this to close the story for now  
> Might add more later if anyone thinks it is needed  
> Also would appreciate an feedback you wish to give

Rocket woke up and notice Groot was gone. There was a note warning him of the dangers of getting out of bed before he was healed.  
Rocket took the note and threw it in the trash. Before sitting up.  
Gamora walked in and asked, "Where do you think your going?"  
Rocket answered," I have work to do. I need to preserve all the food. SO it will not go bad."  
Gamora replied," Peter, Drax, Groot and I can preserve the food."  
Rocket asked, "so who going to put the dehydrator together and the rest of the equipment needed to preserve the food."  
gamora smiled and answered, "Drax and Peter already put it together. I made sure they followed the instructions to the letter."  
Rocket said," I still have to do system checks and analysis before we depart. Plus I need to be sure Groot is getting better on the inside  
as well as the outside.  
"He might appear normal on the outside but I know the inner part of him also need to be fully healed. I was not completely myself   
yesterday or I would have yelled at him yesterday."  
Gamora picked up Rocket sack before asking, "care to tell me how One of Nebula earrings got into your pack?"  
Rocket answered,' She was at the bar. Weird thing is she stood up to Yondu on my behalf."  
Gamora replied, "Probably was having fun watching you piss Yondu off. or wanted some information."  
Rocket said, "She did want to know where an old partner of mine was. He went by the name Tank."  
Gamora replied," That is why we are here to take Tank to Nova headquarters."  
Rocket answered. "He is not gong anywhere. He is dead."  
Gamora asked," Are you sure he is dead."  
Rocket answered, " He was in the third stage of Lumentic disease. He wanted the pain to stop. So he called me and asked me to do him a favor."  
Gamora asked, "What was the favor."  
Rocket answered, "To end his pain and make sure no one could ever do anything to his body again. And I complied with his wishes." Before attempting  
to get out of bed,  
Gamora forced Rocket to lie back down before saying, "You need to rest." and placing a sleep disc on Rocket's neck  
Rocket try to move but fell quickly asleep.


	4. Extra Stuff mean we have Stuff to sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot does not let anyone throw anything away from the drying process.  
> They know it has to do with Rocket.

Rocket was grateful Gamora allowed him out of bed to oversee the food preservation. He was even happy Groot did not let them dispose of the waste.  
The waster was potential for getting Groot better on the inside as well as the outside.  
Peter seeing Groot bringing Rocket out and brought over an electricfied wheel chair.  
Rocket seeing the wheel chair said," I am not sitting in that thing."  
Gamora walked up to him and asked, "What was your plan, when I agree to let you oversee the rest of the food preservation?"  
Rocket answered, "I can see that you lot don't know much about preserving some of this stuff."  
Drax replied," I preserved what I knew how to preserve. We left the rest until we could get the information from you."  
Rocket began to give precise instruction on what was to be done with each item before asking, "Peter how long are we going to be hanging around here?"  
Peter answered," A couple of weeks. Nova is sending some people here and we need to stay until they arrive."  
Rocket smiled before replied," Excellent, we will be able to get everything processed."  
Groot said, "I am Groot" and sell the rest for profit.  
Peter asked," Why are we cooking some of the waste?"  
Rocket went over to the container and seeing it was of proper consistency answered," Bring me the water from the dehydrator over here. About 1/2 a galloon should do."  
Peter figure it was not going to ask and brought over a galloon of water to Rocket.  
Rocket yelled," Groot get over here. Peter is to blame for part of this." before putting an equal amount from the waste container in another jar.  
Groot seeing the goop, sadly said, "I AM Groot." Rocket I hate that stuff.  
Rocket answered, to everyone surprise, "i am groot." You rather we use the other method to get it into your system.  
Groot sighed before drinking the goop and making sure he got it all before drinking the water. He made a ew look on his face before walking away.  
Peter asked. "You can speak groot language."  
Rocket answered, "I know how only to speak a few sentences in his language. Now to check on the frep and see how it is doing."  
Drax was waiting by the frep processor. He was curious as to what the stuff was.  
Rocket asked," Would you like to have a sample.?"  
Drax looked at Rocket before answering, "Is it safe to consume."  
Rocket answered, "yes it is and I think you would like it." before getting a small cup and putting some into it.  
Drax tried it before saying," This is almost as good as your omelet." before yelling," Quill, Gamora come over and try this."  
Rocket waited until Gamora and Quill came over before offering them some. He than said, "I need someone to do me a favor."  
Quill asked, "What do you need?" as he drank the drink to him it tasted like a chocolate milk shake with something added to it.  
Rocket answered, "Actual I need a couple of favors. We have too much of this stuff. So I figure, we sell the rest. I need two people to put up signs. I need Quill to be the face on the advertising."  
Gamora asked, "How much are you going to charge for the stuff?"  
Rocket answered, " It is call Frep and it sells for $5 a glass or $50 a galloon. We should sell out of it before Nova corp arrives. We will also sell the extra other stuff. All but the mixture for Groot healing."  
Quill put on a chef hat before Rocket took his picture and had the signs made quickly before sending Gamora and Drax out to post the sign.  
Just as soon as Drax and Gamora returned the customer started showing up. Rocket had everything price and was calmly waiting behind the cash box.  
The day became very busy from them until it started to get dark.  
Yondu appeared and walked towards Peter  
Peter seeing yondu said, "Hey Yondu, what bring you to this part of the planet."  
Yondu asked, "Are you really selling that garbage Rocket makes?"  
Peter seeing Rocket busy with customers, made two cups and drank one himself.  
Yondu seeing Peter drink the stuff drank his and found he like the taste. Before saying, " I will take all of this drink."  
Rocket replied, "Sorry one gallon limit. Paid in advance. Beside it is time for us to close down until tomorrow."  
Yondu gave Rocket the 50 units before taking the galloon and leaving.  
Rocket said, "Time to clean up. Quill get busy." Before removing a small hose attached to the Frep processor and rolling it back to another machine. Which Groot promptly took into the ship.  
Rocket took the unit box into the ship. Before returning to help clean up the area. He carefully helped boxed everything. So he knew what was already made and what needed to be made.  
Gamora quickly reprimanded Rocket for not staying in the chair. Telling him 'You can help but you need to let your body get healed'  
Once the area was cleaned. Rocket had all the prepare items token back into the ship. The unprepared items he left out. IF someone wanted to steal them. That was there business.  
Peter seeing Rocket counting the money asked," How did we do?" expecting Rocket to say 1 or 2 thousand units.  
Rocket finished countingand waited until Peter was drinking before answering, "After the cost of Everything including the machines 15 thousand units."  
Peter almost choked on his drink before asking," than why are we bounty hunting?"  
Rocket sneered before answering , "I hate making the shit. I only made some now because Groot needs to get healthy on the inside."  
Drax asked, " Should not someone guards the stuff remaining outside."  
Rocket answered. "If they want to steal the stuff. Let them, they need to know to add the juice from an acid gross to the Blue Melon to make it sweet."  
Gamora asked, "Who turn is it to make supper?"  
Rocket answered, "Due to all your hard work, I made special dinners for everyone. Groot if you would please."  
Groot brought 3 large dishes and 5 small dishes to the table.  
Rocket looked them over before taking one with Large Zucchini like patties in an greenish sauce and past it to Drax before saying," You dip those into ," and look over the smaller dishes and finding a blue creamy sauce.  
And pass it to Drax before adding, "Before each bite or else it will taste very biter."  
He took the next large Pot that look like small onions and pour in a small bowl of a chunky looking eggplant than pour on a yellowish water substance before handing it to Groot.  
Groot Promptly crushed ingredients together before handing it to Gamora.  
Rocket said," Trust me you will like it"  
Turning to Quill, he push the remainder of the bowl to him before saying, " Take a thin piece off the white tubular thing. Than lay it flat. Than very carefully add two equal amount of the other two bowls. But do not mix them because  
before you could finish your meal. It would turn very sour to you."  
Gamora, Drax, and Peter all looked at the food. It was the weirdest looking stuff they have ever seen But none of them were even trying it.  
Groot said, "I am Groot." Rocket they are not eating it.  
Rocket looked at them before saying," If you don't at least try it. I am keeping all the units for myself."  
Groot picked up Rocket and started for their room.  
Rocket watch as they timidly try the different dishes. Not long after all 3 were eating with gusto.  
Rocket smiled and quietly said to Groot. "Good food for Good Friends." Before yelling " Tomorrow is Quill turn to cook again."


	5. Pre-bargain day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of selling off the excess

Rocket got up and woke Groot before having Groot take the canister back outside. Making sure no one was around  
Rocket than told Groot to wake up the other. While he ran the hose back to the Frep.  
Groot came back out with the others. Each carrying some of the stuff they carried inside the night before.  
Rocket said," Okay, Customers should be coming soon. Give free samples today. I want us to sell out today. Bargain days is coming up>"  
Gamora point to the chair before saying, "IF you over exert yourself. You next recuperation will be in a hospital."  
Peter asked," What is bargain days?"  
Rocket got into the chair before answering, "Merchandise being reduced to very low prices. You can restock on items. Only thing is nothing is  
returnable at any of the places." As customers began to arrive only to occasionally buy some Frep.  
Peter asked, "Why is no one buying anything Rocket?"  
Rocket answered, "Because they are waiting for the sale."  
Drax asked,, "Anything I can do, I am bored." as Peter walked away.  
Rocket answered," Yes, You can cut all the unfinished food item and put them into the grinder. Plus send Gamora over hear."  
Drax walked over to Gamora before he began to cut up the unfinished produce and tossing them into the grinder/mixer.  
Gamora walked over and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
Rocket pulled out the black crystal and answered," I need these grinded down to a fine powder but before you do send Peter over here."  
Gamora walked over to Peter before heading into the ship.  
Peter walked over to Rocket and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
Rocket smiled and replied," Set up the miniature conveyor unit in front of the mixture. Make sure the small storage containers are put on one end of the  
conveyor. That way we can get this done quickly."

Peter wonder what Rocket is up to but figures Rocket will tell them when he wants to.  
Rocket sees the government official coming closer before calling, "Groot, I need you."  
The first official asked," May I ask your-"  
When Groot get close to Rocket , he says," Account number 17-1685-0428-9586." Before he hands over Five thousands units.  
The official hands Rocket a piece of paper which he promptly gives to Groot before they leave.  
Rocket looks over and see Drax was done. Went over to the mixture and turn it on before going back to sell Frep. When the Frep begin to look wrong. He takes a small cup  
and try it. IT is turning bitter. Meaning one of two things.  
Groot seeing Rocket look at him, knows he has to check on the container. HE walks to Rocket and says, "I am Groot." It is empty Rocket.  
Luckily there was less than a couple of gallons left of it. Rocket puts up an order of order sign on the Frep before going to the mixture.   
Gamora came up to him before asking," IS this fine enough?"  
Rocket checked it. But it was not all of it. Rocket answered, "This should start but you need to grind the rest for me."  
Gamora replied, "Very well." and left.  
Rocket wheeled over to Drax and said, "I need you to take over as Cashier. I need to start working on the last item."  
Peter walked over and asked, "What do you want me to?"  
Rocket answered, "help Drax with the cashering." as Groot came over.  
Rocket open the box of small storage containers, He put in a dash of the grounded stuff in the container before filling it with stuff from the mixer. He than handed it to  
Groot who promptly sealed the container.  
When it was midday, Rocket turned on the speakers and said, " Everything is now half price. The small containers are 10 units each, no discounts. Please remember 5 days before eating the contents"  
The buying frenzy began. Rocket did not rush himself not wanting to mess anying up. Knowing he was pissing customers off but reminded himself. If groot ever needed the stuff again he wanted to be  
able to make the medicine for Groot.  
When the day was over they were almost completely sold out.  
Rocket said," Let us clean everything up and than go inside to eat."  
The guardians of the galaxy left the unsold stuff outside before going in to eat and rest. Knowing it would be all gone the next morning.


	6. Hurray for Bargain Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is bargain day  
> The guardians go in search of bargains

Rocket put most of the units into the ships account before splitting the rest semi- equally among the rest of the guardians.  
Before putting his units into one of his many hidden pockets.  
Groot came into the room before saying loudly, "WE ARE GROOT." Breakfast is Ready.  
Gamora, Peter and Drax went to the table and saw the units waiting for them.  
Rocket said, "Each of you has two thousands units to spend. But I should tell you to check the bargain bins out first. You can  
find a multitude of items that are usable but have minor flaws.  
"Like swords, knives, and gun that are not properly aligned. IF you can fix them yourselves, you can get a good Razorite Sword  
for about 10 to 20 units.  
"Also make sure you know what your buying, don't assume 5 units is for the entire thing, ask questions. You might end up with  
one piece or a large lot of something, you don't need. Like 5 tons of witches spoon when you wanted one as a gift.  
"Whatever you buy and later don't want we can sell to scrap dealers but don't expect a lot. Unless you have it separated, which we will  
do because it adds up. Now eat and than have fun.  
"Groot and I are on our way. Make sure you have everything locked up before you leave. Let us all try and be back before sunset."  
before he and Groot left the ship.

Drax finished his breakfast and said," Peter it is your turn to clean the kitchen" before putting his units into his pocket. He remembered what  
Rocket had said and head toward the weapons market.  
He could not believe the assortment of hand weapons that were for sale at very low prices. He began to sort through them, Some he knew  
he could fix other were not fixable.  
He had found battle axes, swords, daggers and spears. When he looked at his pile, he realized he had too much to keep. SO he began to put  
some of the weapons back into the piles he dug them out of.  
The Cashier seeing this went and got the manager. She knew what might happen and a possible bonus for her.  
Drax was having trouble trying to decide which two blade war axe to put back.  
The manager, an exiled asgardian said, " Young man, I have a deal to make for you. 200 units and I will have the weapons delivered to your  
ship for no charge. Plus it will give you a chance to get to the food and wine stall for some great items."  
Drax realized that the weapons he wanted would cost him well over 500 units if he bought them separately, he replied, "It is a deal/" and handed  
one of the two, one thousand unit pieces to the manager,  
The manager smiled before giving Drax the change and sending him on his way.

 


	7. Hurray for Bargain Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora goes looking for some bargaining

Gamora was disappointed that her and Peter attempt to find good canisters was a bust. But she knew she also need some material to make some clothes for herself and her compatriots. She found some material and the price was great but it was way too much for her to ever use it all. She looked for a salesperson and found one stacking up more material outside the store.  
Gamora read the name tag before saying, "Excuse me, Alice. But do you have any reasonable amount of material for sale."

Alice smiled and replied," Just tell me what you want and I would gladly deliver it your ship. And just to get rid of it."

Gamora said, "I want some Red-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Alice, "Take this sale sheet and write your name and ship's name on the top. Than write the color amount you want and I will have it delivered to your ship." 

Gamora took the sale sheet and went through the inventory before writing how many of yards of different colors and material she wanted before paying the clerk and heading to the food market to get something to eat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked over to the entertainment area and was shock to see the wide variety of items that was present.  
Seeing a small box of cassette from earth in a pile. He removed it and began to read the list. Some he knew, some he did not.  
He looked up and saw a young lady wearing a vest wtih the company logo on it. Walk over and asked," Hello. Could you tell me how much for this?"

The young lady replied," Let me get my boss?" and left.  
Peter began to look at the other items that were at the stall. dvd, cd, 8 tracks, records, laser disc, Mp1, Mp2, Mp3, cubes, floppy disc, cartridges, and even miniature of each  
An elderly man, tapped Peter on the chest before saying, "Young man. How can I be of service to you?"  
Peter held up the box and asked, "What do you want for this whole box?'  
The elderly man responded, "You seem like an intelligent young man. And I will make you a deal. Two thousand units for everything out here."  
Peter said," Sorry but I dont have anything to play any of the other stuff on."  
"I will throw in one player of each type in," added the elderly man.  
Peter sighed before saying, "the most I could go would be 500 units."  
The elderly man turned to the young lady before saying, "Daisa, I am going to have to let you go."  
Daisa began to cry before saying,"But Mister Reich, You know I need this job to help my sick mom. She will die if I lose my job.  
Mister Reich replied, "I am sorry my dear, but I have no choice."  
Peter remembering his own mom, said," I can go as high as a thousand units."  
Mister Reich said,"Done. Daisa. This young man has made it possible for you to keep your job.  
Peter handed over one of the thousand units before heading to the food stands. Feeling very proud of himself before he heard 'Told you it work, Dad'  
Peter decided he needed to get to a bar. As he spotted Gamora and Drax up ahead waiting on a bench.  
He quickly walked over before they went into the saloon.


	8. Junk man cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Raccoon and Groot greet the other guardians, when they meet back at the Milano.  
> They have lots to do before garbage day is there. Especially if they don't want to take it all with them,

Rocket and Groot return from their shopping spree, with the cylinders inside a special box. But they are surprised by the amount of stuff that is waiting outside the Milano.

Rocket turns to Groot and says, "Told you they did not listen."

Groot shook his head before falling to the ground, knowing it would make Rocket laugh.

Rocket enjoyed Groot little "Timber" joke before saying," When they return, we can start going through the junk they bought."

As if on cue, Peter, Drax and Gamora came up to the Milano, the latter asked," Where is this stuff from."

Rocket walked over to the piles of cloth, before picking up the receipt and asking, "Gamora this is your signature, right?"

Gamora took the receipt before replying, "Yes, but I told her yards not bolts."

Rocket replied, "But you did not right it on your order. So she gave you bolts instead of yards of the color you ask for that was not selling. Luckily, I know where we can sell it and make a few units."

Quill asked, "Why did you bounty hunt, when you are so good at this kind of stuff?"

Rocket answered, "Because it is as boring as hell. And I like excitement in my life." as we walked over to Drax's stuff.

Drax was looking through the weapons and separating them into repairable and non-repairable before looking up and asking," What is wrong, Rocket?"

Rocket replied," The weapons that are not repairable need to be broken down by the metal. If they are two different metals those metal need to be separated." Before starting to sort through the unrepairable weapon and separating them by metals.

Gamora walked over and began to help. Before glaring at Peter.

Peter walked over and began to help separate the different metals before asking," What do you think of what I bought, Rocket?"

Rocket asked," How much did you pay for all that entertainment junk?"

Peter mumbled, "A thousand units."

Rocket and Gamora both looked at Peter (he forgot how good their hearing was) before the former said, "I bet there must have been a very good looking female there."

Peter replied." Yes, she was very good looking."

Rocket said, "I know where we can sell the things you don't want but you might be lucky to get a 100 units for it."

Peter asked, "Do you think I might be able to make more units, If I sold it by myself."

Rocket answered, " You can get a non-renewable license for two days for $50 units a day. You can rent a spot to display it all for 100 units. Than you can spend the next two days there, and make whatever you can. Or after we are done sorting Drax's junk by metal. Than we can go through it, keep what somebody want and sell the rest for 200 units and be free to do whatever you want."

Peter asked," If we are selling for 200 units, why I am I only getting 100?"

Rocket snickered before answering," Because Groot and I are getting the other 100 for selling it for you."

After they finish sorting the unrepairable and repairable weapons. Drax and Gamora began to repair the repairable weapons and taking the bad part and throwing it onto the proper pile of scrap metal.

Groot came out of the Milano and said," I am Groot." Supper is ready

Rocket quickly translated and said," Since I am going to negotiate with the junkman, one of you three has to stay outside and guard the stuff, and make sure no one adds to it either." before heading for the Milano.

Drax and Gamora took the repaired weapons and material into the Milano.

Peter had to guard the stuff until the next morning, since he lost Rock, Paper, Scissors to Gamora.


	9. Junkman Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the junkman.

Rocket awoke and stretch, he looked at the clock before heading to the shower. He knew that looking his best would get him a better deal than looking poor and deprived.

Groot awoke and hearing the shower running, said, "I am Groot." 'Should I go relieve, Starlord."

Rocket began drying himself off before answering," Wake Gamora and Drax before relieving Stardork."

Groot replied, "I am Groot." 'See you outside'

Rocket brushed his fur making sure he look representable before putting on his clean jumpsuit, grabbing 3 bottles from one of his secret hidden spots and heading outside.

Groot said," I am Groot" 'peter was asleep when I came out here.'

Rocket asked, "Anyone add anything to any of our junkpiles?"

Groot nodded before showing Rocket what had been added.

Rocket seeing Gamora and Drax come out of the ship before saying, "I have something you guys need to do before the junkman cometh."

Gamora and Drax approached Rocket before the former asked," What do you need for us to do?"

Rocket answered," Take the trash left here and bag it." Before pointing to the trash.

Gamora asked," How did that get here?"

Rocket answered," Someone dumped it here," Before pointing to a truck approaching and adding, "Like those idjits are going to try and do."

Drax replied," I will take care of them." Before grabbing his newest Knife and approach the truck.

Gamora opened a garbage container before Groot scooped up some Trash and filled the container.

Drax returned before saying, "They will not be back."

Rocket replied," We are waiting for a bright yellow vehicle. When it arrives I will do the talking with the junkman until we are done negotiating>"

Gamora asked, " Why?"

Rocket replied," Because I don't want to be distracted nor wish the junkman to be distracted. Once we shake hands feel free to chat with anyone that comes with the junkman."

After a few minutes a bright yellow vehicle pulled up to the scrap piles and out came a 6' 6" tall female Amazon. Before she yelled," I am here to pick up the trash."

Rocket walked over to her before saying," Hello Delta, Hope your mom is well."

Delta seeing Rocket smiled before replying," Long time no see, she would love to see you again."

Rocket said, "First let take care of business. Than we can talk pleasures."

Delta smiled before saying, "I will haul away the trash for 500 units."

Rocket replied," I was thinking since the trash is 90% sorted, you would pay me Three thousand Units."

Delta smiled before saying," I might give you a 100 units for the sorted trash."

Rocket replied," Give me twenty five hundred units and I will even visit your mom."

Delta frowned before saying," I have many places to go so final counter offer. thousand units for the sorted trash.

Rocket put the three bottles of the table before replying," Counter offer, thousand units for the sorted trash and the three bottles for the unsorted trash in the 4 containers."

Delta picked up the bottle before saying," Plus you stay away from my mother."

Rocket replied," We have a deal," before turning to where Drax and Gamora before saying," Help the junkman people load the stuff>"

Delta seeing Drax, asked," Is Big and beautiful married?"

Rocket answered," He is a widower. Not sure if he is over her or not?.

Delta smiled before replying, "Nice doing business with you Rocket." and walking over to Drax.

After the junkman left with her employees. Rocket walked over to Drax before saying," Here is your share from the junkman." and handing him 500 units.

Drax took half the units and offered them to Gamora.

Gamora replied," Keep them, when Rocket sells my stuff, you can help load it into whoever buys it from me."

Rocket asked," WHo is ready for some Breakfast?" Before running into the Milano wih Groot. Drax and Gamora followed shortly.


End file.
